Various types of game calls and game attractants have existed over the years. The main purpose of a game call is to simulate the sound of the game being pursued by the hunter. Perhaps the largest number of traditional game calls attempt to simulate the vocal sounds of the game animal or bird being pursued. Such vocal simulating game calls come in many different types and styles.
Another traditional type of game calls relate to devices that simulate other sounds made by game animals, such as the rattling of antlers. Actual antlers are sometimes used. In addition, synthetic antlers have been used to simulate the sounds of two animals sparring with their horns or antlers.
Still many other types of game calls have existed. Hunters have attempted to simulate, for example, the urination of a moose in a body of water by emptying a vessel of water into a lake or other body of water. Visual decoys of many different varieties have been utilized in the past. Olfactory attractants have been utilized to simulate the smells of animals. All of these devices have the effect of attracting game animals or game birds.
There remains a need, however, to develop additional ways of attracting game birds, particularly wild turkeys. Wild turkeys perform numerous rituals during the breeding season. As the game birds perform their rituals, they tend to make noises with their wings, such as by flapping their wings against the ground, branches, tree trunks, and other foliage in the surrounding area. Game birds may also use their wings to scratch in the leaves while feeding. These sounds tend to attract other similar game birds.
There remains a need, therefore, to provide a device that simulates the sounds of a game bird, particularly the wing sounds of a game birds. As with all game calls, such a device must be portable, easy to use, and effective for attracting game birds.
A difficulty with respect to the concept of providing a device for simulating the wing sounds of a game bird relates to the actual assembly of such a device. If actual feathers are to be utilized, there must be an effective method to arrange and secure the feathers in the device so that the device can be utilized effectively to simulate the wing sounds of a game bird.